redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
This section will be modified such that this page will only include the characters featured in the Shakugan no Shana anime adaptation (all three seasons). Novel-exclusive characters will be listed here. Human World Flame Haze Crimson Realm Humans and Mystes Yuji Sakai see full article: Yuji Sakai Yuji Sakai is the male lead of the story, a normal high school student whose life was turned upside down when he discovers his death and his rebirth as a Torch. His realization as a Mystes and his encounter with Shana caused his life to be entwined in the chaotic battle between humans called as Flame Haze and being from the Crimson Realm. Kazumi Yoshida :see full article: Kazumi Yoshida Kazumi is a fifteen-year-old girl and Yuji's classmate. In the first season, she spends most of her screen time remaining ignorant of Shana's true nature and her actual relationship with Yuji. When Shana became her love-rival, she vowed to tell Yuji her feelings and to let him decide between her and Shana. This healthy rivalry for Yuji's feelings continued on even though she was dragged along into Shana's conflicts with the Crimson Denizens. Hayato Ike :see full article: Hayato Ike He is otherwise chiefly known as Ike, is a fifteen-year-old high school student and has been Yuji's friend since junior high school. He carries the title "Megane-man" ("Glasses Man"), or Four-Eyes in the English version. He is secretly fond of Kazumi Yoshida. However, as Yuji's loyal (and best) friend, he is the one who helps her to show her feelings toward Yuji. He often gives Kazumi advice. He rarely competes with Yuji for her affection, except one time when he invited Kazumi to help him with his student council meetings. Ike is notably intelligent and is often unavailable due to having to study or attending extra classes outside school. During the school festival, he was continually dragged away by Fujiota, a fellow council member. Ike is prone to motion-sickness, and turns pale at the sight of buses. He cannot ride roller-coasters, and even kid rides, although he made it through a Ferris wheel when he was in kindergarten. Ike is notably more emotionally-aware than single-minded Yuji. While Yuji's desire to help just about any girl is admirable, he seems unaware that this is a source of heartache for many others, especially Shana and Kazumi, and it is generally up to Ike to point this out to Yuji. This caused a slight problem when it is revealed that Ike also has feelings for Kazumi. At the end of the first season, Ike decides not to hold back where Kazumi was concerned. He even invited her out on Christmas Eve and confessed that he loved her. Kazumi has not returned Ike's love yet. Chigusa Sakai :see full article: Chigusa Sakai She is Yuji's mother. She can seem gentle but she is strong and very intelligent. Her husband, Kantaro, works outside the country. Chigusa remains ignorant of Shana and Yuji's true nature, but becomes a source of good advice for Shana on matters where Alastor can not counsel her. The Crimson Lord himself acknowledges and bows to her wisdom after a phone call between the two of them. Described as a woman who can accept anything, she seems to harbor absolutely no problems with Shana often visiting Yuji under the pretext of "training". As Shana's affection for Yuji grows, she begins to seek out Chigusa more often for advice or help. Generally, this is in the form of asking her to teach Shana how to make a bento, as she is repeatedly jealous at Kazumi's ability to make Yuji a bento for lunch. Chigusa often coaches Shana through the steps, despite her obvious, if not dangerous, lack of progress. Chigusa may have bitten off more than she can chew when she attempted to teach Wilhelmina Carmel, an even more disastrous cook, which resulted in a rather large mess in the kitchen. It has been implied that in recent volumes, she was seen pregnant. Also, Kantaro has referred to her past, when she seems to have been raised in an orphanage. Keisaku Satou :see full article: Keisaku Satō She is a fifteen-year-old high school student, is Eita's friend and class-skipping companion. When Margery Daw came to Misaki City, she randomly chose Keisaku and Eita to be her guides to the city. When he and Eita found a Haridan, a magical map to the city that Friagne had been using until his demise, the two often acted as support. Being a member of a wealthy family and independent of his parents, his house becomes a place for Margery to stay. He and Eita like Margery, but he hides his feelings, although when betrayed by Margery, he displayed emotions even more powerful than Eita's. Keisaku has notably chose Yuji out as a rival, especially after he had learnt that Yuji was being trained by Flame Hazes, Shana and Wilhelmina. Though, after several events, he accepted the fact that he doesn't need to be like Yuji. Instead, he decided to study harder by changing school, so that he could someday work at the Outlaw to support Margery other than in combat. He is one of the characters with great alteration from novel to anime. He is more sociable and somewhat cheerful, and is friends with Yuji and Ike from the beginning of the story. Eita Tanaka :see full article: Eita Tanaka He is a fifteen-year-old high school student, is a well-built classmate of Keisaku's. When Margery Daw came to Misaki City, she randomly chose the two to be her guides to the city. When he and Keisaku found a Haridan, a magical map to the city that Friagne had been using until his demise, the two often acted as support. He, as well as Keisaku, shows respect, admiration and affection towards Margery as an "ane-san" (respectable elder sister), but his feelings are more apparent than Keisaku's. However, he has shown some obvious affection towards Matake Ogata. Like Keisaku, he is friends with Yuji and Ike from the start in the novel. After an incident at school festival, Eita decided to keep his distance from the events concerning the Guze and part ways with Satou and Margery. Ogata Matake :see full article: Matake Ogata She is Yuji's classmate. She is a strong-willed physically active girl, as well as a bit of a tomboy. She also has feelings for Eita, and worries about his well-being. Kantaro Sakai :see full article: Kantarō Sakai He is Yuji's father. He first made his appearance in volume nine of the light novels. He usually resides outside Japan, but enjoys making sudden visits to the Sakai household, surprising his family. Despite his skinny figure, his athletic senses are good enough to retaliate a flying kick from Shana without scratch, who was mistaken that he was an enemy (although this particular defense was just a lucky one). His tailing and investigation skills are first-class, so good that even Shana couldn't follow him. During on a plot to save Yuji from being destroyed by Wilhelmina in the novels, he tricks the latter with clever timed exchanges of borrowed mascot suits. He eats an astonishing amount of food, and his eating method is just as absurd. Yukari Hirai :see full article: Yukari Hirai She is Yuji's classmate in Misaki City Municipal High School. Her appearances in the anime series are minimal, as she was a victim of a Crimson Denizen-related attack which took away her life. Tenmoku Ikko : see full article: Tenmoku Ikko He is a Mystes known as "the worst Mystes in history" or "monster torch", he is a huge man wearing samurai armor and one-eyed Oni mask. Tenmoku Ikko was an ancient swordsmith who became Mystes on his own will so that he could find the strongest being worthy of entrusting the treasure Nietono no Shana, the greatest sword that he ever forged with the aid of a Crimson Lord, who had shared a wish to create a weapon paralleled by none. Tenmoku Ikko ironically reverses the usual order of things by consuming a Crimson Denizen, possibly to empower himself - or simply to end an annoying interference with Tenmoku Ikko's desire to face 'a strong one'. After Shana defeats him with a daring attack, she receives the Nietono no Shana. Johann :see full article: Johann The former Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. While he was an infant, Pheles murdered his father, Georgius, who tried to sacrifice Johan for a useless Power of Unrestraint to gain eternal youth. Pheles fled with Johan from his home and wandered the world together since. As she raised Johan, Pheles had expected his heart to become corrupted in the same manner as his father when she fulfilled his wishes and desires. It seemed by chance that when Johan reached a later age, he asked for one thing that caught Pheles off guard: herself, an indication that Johan had fallen in love with Pheles. Upon the beginnings of the Appointed Couple, the Reiji Maigo was created to ensure eternal life to Johan and Pheles ceased consuming humans. After his rebirth as a Mystes, he trained himself and became a powerful master of Power of Unrestraint, enhanced with his ability to sense the power of existence. Flame Hazes and Lords of the Crimson Realm Shana :see full article: Shana A Flame Haze who is very dedicated to her duties to the point that she lost most of her humanity. She wields the sword Nietono no Shana and possesses a fiery attitude which reflects her flame-based abilities. She keeps a contract with the Crimson Lord Alastor, "Flame of Heavens", and is awarded the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Mathilde Saint-Omer :see full article: Mathilde Saint-Omer The previous owner of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter", she is shown in the flashbacks leading to the ceremony of Shana's ascent as a Flame Haze. She was Wilhelmina Carmel's friend and companion. They were together regarded as the greatest pair, rivaling the "Pair of Wings", a counterpart of the Crimson Lords Merihim and Illuyanka. Alastor :see full article: Alastor He is the Lord of the Crimson Realm to whom Shana is bound. He expresses his will through a divine vessel called the Cocytus, which (in Shana's case) takes the form of a pendant. Alastor is considered to be one of the strongest of all Lords or Denizens; in fact being one of the true Gods of the Crimson Realm. But even so, he tries to keep the Denizens from consuming Power of Existence. Unlike other lords that have a Flame Haze, his contractor can perform a method called Heaven Destruction Earth Break , which requires a lot of Power of Existence and will manifest his being as the God of Atonement in the form of a giant minotaur to the world to consume all Denizens around him. This method is his Flame Haze's last resort, as prior to Shana, no Flame Haze had survived after using it. In the novel, only one chance for us to see the process of Heaven Destruction Earth Break is in the final battle of the great war. Mathilde summoned Alastor into our world as the last resort the stop Asiz from succeeding his ambition to create the entity from Tis (his beloved contractor) and his own existence aka "The Descendant of Both Worlds". Alastor and Shana seem to have a parent-child dynamic at first, but Alastor is aware that Shana must grow up and may be trying to adapt. Alastor means "avenger" in Ancient Greek and was the spirit of blood fueds, among other things. Margery Daw :see full article: Margery Daw She is a tall, "well-endowed" and mature blond Flame Haze with a drinking habit. She uses the book Grimoire, which is the divine vessel through which Marchosias, to whom she is bound, expresses his will. Her specialty seems to be Power of Unrestraint, and her main powers focus around chanting spells and turning into a werewolf. She casts spells by chanting an "Improvisational Poem of Slaughter", an incantation method in which Margery and Marchosias uses impromptu rhymed peoms to unleash their spells. Eita and Keisaku look up to her because she saved their lives once. Her reason for becoming a Flame Haze is to get revenge on a Denizen with a silver-colored flame (who is somehow linked to the Reiji Maigo within Yuji). Even before her installation as a Flame Haze, she lived only for vengeance. She was once a daughter of a landlord in medieval time, but after countless betrayals, her father was killed and she had ended up in a brothel. She gained a chance to avenge for her misery and humiliation on her enemies, only to see them be destroyed by the Silver. Her fury from being stolen of the last reason to live had attracted the attention of Marchosias. In the anime, Margery's focus shifts from fighting simply to eradicate Crimson Denizens to fighting to protect the Balance. She notes her fighting skills are no less for the shift in focus. In the light novels, Margery would not only face the Silver in an unsuccessful battle, but would later realize that the Silver had been acting on her wish for revenge in her life of misery prior to becoming a Flame Haze before she nearly got killed by Sairei no Hebi Sakai Yuji. Marchosias :see full article: Marchosias He is the Crimson Lord to whom Margery Daw is bound. He expresses his will through the divine vessel Grimoire, which takes the form of a book. He talks wildly, makes comments without remorse, and often teases Margery, often earning a retaliatory punch. He does genuinely care about her, however, perhaps not in the form of friendship but as a companion in battle. When Margery temporarily sinks into apathy, Marchosias displays at least a measure of wisdom and understanding for her plight. Nevertheless, he is quick to re-ignite Margery's spark so they may continue their battle against the Denizens and is not above using trickery to do so. The dynamic of their relationship is quite different than that between Shana and Alastor; Marchosias will serve as Margery's vehicle from time to time and occasionally suffers physical abuse at her hands, but they seem to be equals in their quest. In the anime, Marchosias craves battle more than protecting the balance. In the battle with Lamies, Margery was fatally wounded by Shana and lost control of her power, passed out by the wounds, and thus unconsciously ended up summoning Marchosias into our world. His true form is of very big ultramarine-colored werewolf; and his roar could even piece through the Seal and reached to humans outside. In the end, Shana, with the help of Yuji and fire-protection ring Azure, she managed to keep him down by directly attacked (by the back of the sword) to awake Margery who was in comatose condition, floating inside Marchosias's body. Shana's attempt was successful as the giant werewolf disappeared. Wilhelmina Carmel :see full article: Wilhelmina Carmel Wilhelmina (spelled Wirhelmina in the Anime translation by Geneon) is a young lady that wears a maid's uniform all the time. She is bound to Tiamat, whose will resides in the divine vessel Persona, which shifts forms between a headband, and a mask when in battle. During the great war, Persona's shape was a tiara. Her title's meaning is like the term for a player (in chess) who can predict moves far ahead. She is one of the great Flame Haze from the age of the great war, fighting alongside her friend, Mathilde Saint-Omer. Together, they are like the counterpart of the "Pair of Wings" combination between the Crimson Denizens Merihim and Illuyankas. Wilhelmina is also known as "Dancing Princess of Peerless Combatant Skills" for her elegant and unparalleled techniques and movements in battles. Her ability is the power to control an infinite number of ribbons which appear from around her. Wilhelmina, who always speaks in an overly formal and polite manner, has nearly no expression. She's very skillful in many things, like singing and house chores, and is the one who took care of Shana during the girl's training at Tendōkyū. Cooking, however, is one of her weaknesses; this was made even more evident in the second season, after her attempts at cooking crashed Chigusa's kitchen. Wilhelmina dislikes Yuji as an overprotective mother might dislike her daughter's boyfriend, and constantly refers to him as "the Mystes", though later on, she occasionally refers to him by his proper name. This is possibly due to Wilhelmina's own desire to gain Shana's affections. She has, in the anime, advocated killing him so as to keep the Reiji Maigo out of the hands of the Bal Masqué and had to be stopped from performing the deed herself twice by Shana. In the anime's second season, Wilhelmina has begun to, more or less, accept Yuji's presence, if not his influence on Shana, and, on Shana's request, becomes Yuji's training partner when Shana is otherwise not available. In the light novels, Yuji retaliates and nearly kills Wilhelmina with the Blutsauger in a wild rage, for she tried to make Shana give up on Yuji by force. At this moment, Tiamat called her partner "Princess!" implying that Wilhelmina was born to a Royal family. During the great war, she lost her right arm in the late battle but recovered thanks to the Flame Haze's ability. Wilhelmina always uses de arimasu, the uncontracted form of desu normally seen only in writing, to end her sentences. Tiamat :see full article: Tiamat It is the female Crimson Lord to whom Wilhelmina is bound. She is described by her own Flame Haze as a most unsociable entity; she is taciturn and to the point, saying nothing more than what is necessary, usually in a monotone, betraying no emotion regardless of the situation. Along with Wilhelmina's "Dancing Princess of Peerless Combatant Skills", she also has another nickname called "Great River of Reticence". In the novels, her lines are almost always written in four kanji letters, with no hiragana or katakana. Khamsin Nbh'w :see full article: Khamsin Nbh'w He is the Flame Haze contracted to Behemoth. While he is one of the oldest Flame Haze in history, perhaps even thousands of years old, he bears the appearance like a ten-year-old Middle-Eastern boy. Although a Flame Haze, Khamsin's primary function is not that of defeating Tomogara, but acting as a tuner, dispelling the distortion caused by battles between the Flame Haze and Tomogara. Despite this, Khamsin also has combat capability, and has the ability to create and move stone golem-like creatures and control stones. He is very powerful, but is more famous for his accuracy, or lack thereof, in his attacks. Khamsin and Behemoth are collectively labeled 'the geezers' by Margery Daw. Tellingly, the once battle-happy Flame Haze expressed some uneasiness and reluctance for the notion that they might join in battle against the Crimson Denizens. He was formerly a prince who had dreamed of becoming a great warrior and great king after his father. Incited by his concubine who bore jealousy toward the child, the king had his own son locked inside the prison. Spending days in crucial confinement, the prince slowly started to sense the Power of Existence. One day, he was following his father into the battle with other country and discovered a certain Crimson Denizen who was fond of eating talented and courageous humans. Realized that the creature was aiming for his father, the prince engaged that Denizen. To his surprise, that Denizen asked him why he fought his savior. He explained that it was himself who had ate the concubine who jealous the prince (which explained why he could get out of prison). The Denizen also ate the enemy country's king and generals, and was going to eat his father making the prince the next king instead, thus making his dream came true. The prince who disgusted this devillish plan gallantly fought the Denizen but eventually defeated. As he was going to be eaten, Behemoth appeared and encouraged him into making contract, becoming the warrior with the power to defeat the Denizen with the cost of "everything" he must paid. The prince accepted the contract. He now acquired the power as Flame haze and successfully drove away the Denizen, but after he came back to his country, everyone including the king himself could not recognize him anymore (as he gave up his existence as the price of the contract). Later, he traveled through the world in searching for that Denizen he first fought. Hundred of years passed. His father died. His country destroyed. Eventually, the prince found that Denizen and ended his revenge once and for all. Behemoth :see full article: Behemoth He is the Crimson Lord whose will resides in the bracelet Khamsin wears. He speaks like an old man. With his Flame Haze, his mission seems not to be the protection the balance of worlds through hunting the Denizens, but instead by re-tuning places where the distortion is too great, such as Misaki city, where Friagne had created so many Torches in his preparation for the City Devourer. Yuri Chvoika :see full article: Yurī Chvojka He is an inexperienced sixteen-year-old Flame Haze boy, who wore an unnecessary pair of eyeglasses. He has power to control small animals and insects as a messengers, spies, and measurement, or wrap himself inside them and fly like cannonball. He was a Ukrainian immigrant, whose ship was attacked by one of the Krakens (sea-bound Denizens) during the voyage to America. Near his death he made the contract with Valac and defeated the denizen, but failed to save his family and other passengers. His Divine Vessel modeled from his family's long lost dagger, Hoverla. After reaching America, he worked under East Edge. Since he completed his vengeance so quickly, he could not develop the hatred or passion vital for the cause of Flame Haze and he lacked the coolness and rationality needed for survival. He even wished to protect people with his own life, which other Flame Hazes had thought of this idea dangerous, especially East Edge who had forbidden him to engage in combat with enemies. He met Margery, who had her first contact with Annaberg and Sydonay, and wished to assist her, but was rejected. Still, he jumped into the battle, saving Margery and had successfully defeated Annaberg. With little energy left, he tried to fight Sydonay, but took a fatal blow instead, and caught in the crossfire between him and Margery, Yuri perished. In the novel, after defeated Annaberg, he attempted to defeat Sydonay too but instead got himself cut in half. He also perished in the crossfire between them, as seen in the anime. Valac :see full article: Valac She is the Crimson Lord who expresses her will through the knife-like divine vessel called Hoverla. She speaks rather wearily, yet she looks after her partner Yuri with kindness. She had many partners before Yuri, whom many of them were powerful but suicidal avengers that none had stayed alive too long. East Edge :see full article: East-edge He is the Native-American Flame Haze who runs the Outlaw disguised as a news agency in New York and took care of Yuri. He despises the term "New World" named by Europeans. He is one of the four powerful Flame Haze called "The Four Gods of Earth", who had protected the continent for centuries. Despite calling themselves "Gods", they are not as powerful as the true "Gods" of The Crimson Realm (e.g. Alastor or Snake of The Festival). In nineteenth century, the Four Gods and their comrades had plotted to destroy the government of the United States to liberate their fellow natives who had suffered from the invasion of white people. Many Flame Haze stood up to stop the plot, leading to a civil war between two groups of Flame Haze's, but this cost dearly as the balance of the world had collapsed and the Denizens wreaked havoc as they pleased. The Four Gods had no choice but to abandon the plan, along with the passion to protect the world that expanded by sacrificing their fellow people and the great earth. With a suggestion from a tuner, they each became the keeper of the four Outlaws in four major cities of the North and South America. He (along with other members of the Four Gods) is always upset when others called them by their Flame Haze titles. They prefers calling themselves by their own self-styled names. For East Edge's case, he called himself "The Man Who Had Seen All The Stars". Quetzalcóatl :see full article: Quetzalcóatl He is the Crimson Lord who is contracted to East Edge. He speaks through an engraved stone medallion with short, but deep and heavy voice. During the "civil war", he had agreed to the destruction of the United States of America along with his partner who are a part of The Four Gods of Earth. Rinne and Denizens of the Crimson Realm Friagne :see full article: Friagne He takes his name's meaning as his hobby, "treasure hunter". He is a powerful Tomogara arrayed in robes of untarnishable white. Unlike other Tomogara, he doesn't associate with the organizations like Bal Masqué. He has very intimate relationship with his favorite doll, Marianne. He came to Misaki City to perform a notorious Power of Unrestraint "City Devourer" to gain the power of existence enough to make Marianne a fully independent being, instead of a Rinne which needs to depend on its master just to exist. He has a vast collection of Treasure Items (powerful tools or implements contained within Mystes), pictured as mountain of treasure in an extra story in Guren (Itou Noizi artbook), of which all are useless. This is also the reason for his having the largest collection of hougu: most are not the highly sought battle-use Hougu. He later meets his end at the hands of Shana. In all media except for TV anime, he was incinerated by the wrath of Alastor, who had materialized when the enraged Friagne shot Shana with the Triggerhappy which couldn't destroy her body like it did with many other Flame Hazes. Marianne :see full article: Marianne One of Friagne's Rinne. Friagne seems to treasure her a bit more than is healthy for him. She usually takes the form of a doll. In order to buy time to complete the sequence of the "City Devourer", she fought Shana and exploded for the love of her master. Lamies :see full article: Lamies It is the Torch of an old man under the control of a Crimson Denizen as means to travel in secrecy. Lamies collects the Power of Existence from torches on the verge of flickering out and is a rare one among Denizens due to respecting the balance and does not simply feed on people. As the nickname 'Corpse Retriever' indicates, he only draws power from torches that would perish any moment anyway. Lamies is a master of the Power of Unrestraint, renowned for past feats of creating the most prominent Power of Unrestraint, including the commonly used Fuzetsu which he completed it during the Great War. He is an old acquaintance of Alastor, but does not take part in battles. The name of the female Crimson Denizen residing within Lamies is "Spiral Organ". In the past, she used the name Leanan-sidhe, and assumed the form of a young girl with short purple hair and white dress. She fell in love with a human painter, Donato, who unfortunately caught her consuming humans one day. She was captured and imprisoned in the birdcage by a certain Crimson Lord. She was later referred as the Treasure Tool known as Nachtigall which had the special function. It is to sang the Power of Unrestraint the possessor desired. She was the keystone to fulfill the Weaver of Coffins, Asiz's ambition leading to the battle between Flame Haze and the Töten Glocke (one of nine Lords, Ninurta, had perished in this battle) to take control of her. During the final battle of the Great War, She heard Mathilde's message from her beloved Donato and touched by Mathilde and Alastor's love for each other, she broke free from the birdcage (which she could do it any time but refrained herself from doing it), thus creating renowned Power of Unrestraint, the Seal, in the progress. After Asiz was defeated by Alastor, she went back to see Donatoonly to find out that the painter, who still always loved her, had died of old age. He had drawn a picture of the Spiral Organ but it had been damaged beyond repair, so now she seeks to gather enough Power of Existence to hopefully one day activate a Power of Unrestraint that would restore the painting. Sorath :see full article: Sorath He is an extravagant occidental looking boy with a beautiful hair, continuously perplexed despite being Tiriel's elder brother, and is subject to the passion and whims of his younger sister. With the "Butsuyoku" (an arms type hougu) he uses "the olfactory sense of desire" to seek powers of existence. He is armed with a sword called "Blutsauger" (German for "blood drinker"), which is capable of damaging anything that it touches if a user channels power of existence into it. He is obsessed with, and is searching for the "Nietono no Shana" (Shana's Sword). His obsession with the sword proved to be his undoing in the end. His title is Aizenji, or "He Who Loves Himself". Tiriel :see full article: Tiriel She is Sorath's younger sister. Though being the younger one, she thinks and acts in a much more mature way and teaches everything to her almost will-less brother. Their relationship is most likely incestuous; Tiriel has stated that her only goal in life is to fulfill every desire of her 'onii-sama' and to protect him. She will do so without regrets, even if it means sacrificing her power of existence, or even her own life. But she is also a very jealous girl, strangling Sorath near death when he had spoken of names of other females, such as "Hecate". She can use a Power of Unrestraint called "Cradle Garden" with the aid of a Treasure Tool, which alters a Seal so its area becomes an advantage to the siblings. Shana was disgusted with their way of expressing love, yet she was greatly moved by Tiriel's self-sacrifice, learning from her the "Uncontrollable feeling". Merihim :see full article: Merihim He is one of the Kugai Tenbin (Divine Scale of Nine Boundaries), the nine great Crimson Lords gathered under the name of Töten Glocke, the organization led by "Weaver of Coffins" Asiz. Merihim and the dragon-shaped Lord "Ironclad Dragon" Illuyanka were feared as the "Pair of Wings", the most powerful subordinates of Asiz. He gained the nickname of Rainbow Swordman during this time. Wilhelmina has one-sided love to him, but Merihim is crazily in love with Mathilde, who in turn, loved Alastor. Before they had the final battle, Merihim and Mathilde gambled on who's the winner; and the winner may request anything from the loser, which Merihim enthusiastically favored. In the end, Illuyanka defeated and perished by Wilhelmina (with the cost of her right arm). Merihim, unable to move, laid defeated by Mathilde's hand. To end the ambition of Asiz, Mathilde decided to go to use Heaven Destruction Earth Break against him, in Merihim disbelief. As she was going to leave him behind, Mathilde made him promise three things; he shall not eat human again; he shall not wreaked havoc on Earth again; and he shall trained the next successor of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" title after her death. To fulfill his promises to the woman he loved, Merihim hid his last portion of Power of Existence which would be used for the last purpose; to test the successor of "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" and changed his shape into the skeleton Shana known as Shiro. After Alastor defeated Asiz and Mathilde perished. Merihim, together with Wilhelmina and Alastor left the war behind and went to Tendoukyuu, waiting, searching for the person who would be suited for the God of Atonement. After hundreds of years, the young girl (who later named "Shana" by a certain Mystes) is found. Under the surveillance and training of Wilhelmina, Alastor and Shiro, she was going to be ready in few years to become the next "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" when a group of Denizens from Bal Masque; Orgon and Vine discovered their hideout The cause of it came from Shiro who was soaked by the girl's prank using tomato paste. He mistakenly thought of it as "her" blood and momently lost control of himself and shot "Rainbow Heaven's Sword" through Tendoukyuu, thus revealed its position to Bal Masque's agents. Unbeknownst to them, another Mystes, known as the worst Mystes in history, Tenmoku Ikko, was also following them to Tendoukyuu in search for its master. Shiro was taken out by the Mystes and fell into the lake. He later gain concious and used the last of his power, regaining his former shape of the rainbow swordman and defeated Orgon in one strike of his "Rainbow Heaven's Sword". As his final promise was going to be fulfilled, he appeared in front of the young girl for the final test to become the proper wielder of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". Also the first and the last time he ever taught her by words instead of fight, Merihim was eventualy defeated, laid down on the floor like he was when he fought Mathilde. Merihim taught young girl for the last time of the strongest Power of Unrestraint: Love, which she unable to understand at that time (but she would, in the future). After the girl left, Merihim yearned the woman who long perished for the reward he should have, facing his death from using all Power of Existence he had, as he promised to Mathilde that he shall never eat human again. At the same time, Tendoukyuu was destroyed by Vine's Gordian Knot, it fell down into the ocean, thus marked the end of the last Töten Glocke's Crimson Lord that had survived the great war. Until the very last moment, he never showed any feeling back to Wilhelmina, who often referred to him as "detestable guy". Dantalion :see full article: Dantalion He is a stereotypical mad scientist. Dantalion is not liked, even hated by most Denizens, even among the Bal Masque, because he would do research on their own people　and also being responsible for an experiment which created some of the powerful Flame Hazes. Among the Trinity, Bel Peol does not like or trust him and Sydonay hates him, but somehow Hecate seems close to him, even calling him "ojisama" (the greeting toward uncles or respectable seniors) and protected him most of the time from getting into trouble with the higher-ups. He doesn't care who he works with, Denizens, humans, or even Flame Hazes, as long as if it's necessary to do whatever that he's interested in, even ruining them at the end is an option. He created a lot of gadgets, from creatures like the "Rinne" Cantate Domino 28 (a parody of Tetsujin 28) to huge steam locomotive. He's also notorious for conducting meaningless experiments, for the sake of conducting experiments, which in the end serves no actual useful purpose but to cause exaggerated alert to others. He hates shiitake mushroom, but he hates Bel Peol and a Flame Haze "Puppeteer of Devilish Skills" Sale Habichtsburg more. Pheles :see full article: Pheles Once a trickster who toyed with the life of a mad alchemist, Pheles is a lord who fell in love with a human, Johan the alchemist's son. In order to stay with him forever, they created the most precious treasure in Guze, a Treasure that can grant eternity to the Mystes bearing it: the Reiji Maigo. Due to the Reiji Maigo, she doesn't need to consume other humans' power of existence; she can get enough to survive from Johan without him being in danger of disappearing. Due to a fight against the Bal Masque's assassin Sabrac that severely wounded Johan, she sealed her lover into the Reiji Maigo. She was unaware that Sabrac had also placed the Silver into the Hougu simultaneously. The Reiji Maigo was then lost, so now she searches for him everywhere with a Power of Unrestraint “The Wheel of Wind” (Kaze no Tenrin), a guiding beacon that becomes a duplicate of her own when the target is found. Johan commandeers Yuji's body to persuade her from sacrificing the current Mystes to bring him back and Pheles agrees to her lover's wish before leaving for parts unknown. Before she left, Pheles gives Yoshida a cross Hougu called the Giralda. She is friends with Wilhelmina who once she had saved from the trap set by the Denizen Lord Sabrac. She does not appear in the first season of the anime but appears in the second season around the end of episode twelve amid her search for the Reiji Maigo. She tries to free Johan the first time, only to be interrupted by Margery's berserk rage as well as the coordinated actions of Wilhelmina and Shana. The second time Pheles tried to free Johan from within the Reiji Maigo, she gets impaled by the Silver's arm, thus unwittingly calling forth Fecor, Konoe, and Hecate. Mare :see full article: Mare She is the original character created to be the new antagonist in the Shakugan no Shana DS and Playstation 2 game and is also the antagonist on the first few episodes of Shakugan no Shana Second. She is also referred to as her title "Village of Jestful Slumber". Later, she was canonically referred to in the novel (by Sabrac in the epilogue of eighteenth volume), thus made her also one of the novel's character now. Her minimal role in Second ''is contrasted by the story behind her appearance and her true relations with Sabrac (which was shown in the nineteenth volume of the ''Shakugan no Shana Light Novel series and exclusive chapter Juggle ''in the official guide book ''Shakugan no Shana Second no Subete). She was once traveling with Hyakki Yakou (Night Parade of One Hundred Demons) in Central Asia and after she parted from them with a bunch of Denizens. While heading to City named Kashgar, they were attacked by Flame Haze named Dede and everyone excluding Mare were defeated in an instant. As she was going to be killed, Sabrac, who happened to be chasing for the Engage Link near the battle. He detected Dede and finished him off in seconds. Mare, attracted to his powerful power then persisted to following him which Sabrac unconcernedly allow her to do as her please. They were traveling together for a short time when "Winder of Dew Blades" Liu Yang found them. Liu Yang was acquinted with Dede and left Outlaw post, run by "Rider of Jewel Crest" Nam, to search for him after losing contact to his fellow. To prove herself useful, Mare used Gemeinde, the Power of Unrestraint to create the world of dream and control the environment around her. She fought him at her best, but in no time Liu Yang used his Power of Unrestraint to sense the flow of Power of Existence, letting him detected Gemeinde's function and easily dispelled it . As he was going to finish her, just like Dede, Sabrac killed him in an instant. Mare, who dropped deep into inferiority complex then knew about the existence of Reiji Maigo and wanted it for herself. She then seperated from him and arrived at Misaki city, where she was stopped and defeated by Shana. Later in eighteenth volume, we saw Sabrac, waiting for Shana's group to cross the path to the Snake of the Festival's true body, vowed to avenge her death. Annaberg :see full article: Annaberg He is a Denizen who is fascinated by human civilization and creations, yet is bent on destroying them in order to accelerate the speed of evolution. He has unique appearance as his head is a round pressure gauge and his fingers are like a poking stick, and he wears a trenchcoat and a soft hat. He can create steam from his sleeves, which conceals one's presence or the Power of Existence, though this skill can backfire on himself allowing his enemy to make a surprise attack. He appeared in New York in 1930's, with Sydonay as his bodyguard, planning to destroy the Empire State Building, but was stopped by Margery and defeated by Yuri. Sabrac :see full article: Sabrac He is a powerful Crimson Lord who was victorious in numerous battles against the Flame Haze. He is literally an assassin, for he is usually seen receiving requests to kill a certain target of interest; his heavily armored, face-covered, and leather-bandaged outward looks also add to the fact. He likes to make long fancy-talk speeches, and while he is seen dissatisfied many times, it is hard to see him in a wrath. His hobby is collecting bladed weapons from swords to katanas whether they are Treasure Tools or not, and he actively used them in fights. He and Dantalion loathe each other, for the latter transfigured Sabrac's Treasure blade Hystorix into a blade-spinning drill-like contraption without permission, and the blade's owner badly insulted the mad scientist for this. During combat, his first strike is notorious for its insensibility even to the most sensitive Flame Haze nor Denizen, and that it can be cast at an unlimited number of targets with each strike at maximum power. His Power of Unrestraint, the Stigma, causes all wounds he inflicts to increase in size over time. This spell built for battle is fatal for most targets, and even if he/she might be strong, the target's fate is unsure, and even if have survived, the piling amount of wounds will eventually bring Sabrac his victory. :Sabrac is actually an unbalanced Lord with a ridiculously gigantic body, yet with the range of sight, hearing, and other senses only as much as human. He hides his body by blending into the area he has chosen for battlefield, enabling him to launch a surprise attack without being detected. The humanoid Sabrac that appears after the first strike does possess the very mind of Sabrac, though it is almost invulnerable because it is only a figure created from small part of his body. As such, it can near infinitely endure or recover from any damage. Hired by Bal Masqué, he hunted down the Engage Link and casted a part of "Psalm of Grand Order" into Reiji Maigo. He was again hired by Bel Peol and went to Misaki City, badly wounding the Flame Hazes by surprise attack and sets another part of the "Psalm" into Yuji. But his arrogance had let Wilhelmina succeed in curing the Stigma, and Yuji to speculate Sabrac's secret and comes up with a plan to defeat him by ripping the figure along with few city blocks away from the true body, therefore cutting off his power of recovery and his retreat. By the teamwork of Flame Hazes, Sabrac was defeated, but he managed to escape to Seireiden with the power of Gordian Knot. Later, Sabrac is shown speaking with Bel Peol and announcing that he no longer has a reason to have his base at Seireiden. Bal Masque An organization of Crimson Denizens who moved into the human world several millennia ago under the Grand Master and the God of Creation, Snake of the Festival. After his defeat by Flame Hazes, it is currently led by three powerful figures called the Trinity. Since then, the Bal Masqué stayed low and became an organization to support Denizens, like Outlaw does with Flame Hazes. Their goal is to accomplish the "Grand Order", of which the details are yet unknown, and the Power of Unrestraint called the "Psalm of Grand Order" and Reiji Maigo, which resides in Yuji, are the keys vital to their plot. The subordinate members of Bal Masqué are largely classified into three types of functions: the combatants called Wanderers, the trackers and scouts called Jaegers, and the messengers called Heralds. The name origin comes from the word "Masquerade ball." Sydonay :see full article: Sydonay He is one of the Trinity of the Bal Masqué, entitled as the "General". For some time, he stayed outside of the Organization, because he wanted the freedom to do as he wants, such as serving the Denizens as a bodyguard for his personal hobby. He also appreciates human civilization enough to enjoy smoking cigarettes. However, after finding Reiji Maigo, he has returned to his previous position. He usually looks like a tall, well-built man wearing a pair of sunglasses and dark colored suits, but with great shape-shifting abilities, he can change into various chimeras without the use of spells like other Denizens do. In addition, when he is on duty as the General, he wields a spear-like Hougu called the "Shintetsu Nyoi" , which shifts shape and size at Sydonay's will. With this weapon in hand, he leads an army of Denizens and Lords, destroying the major Outlaws throughout Europe and China. Sydonay and Margery have fought one another in the past, as Sydonay describes it as a "reunion" during a battle with her. Hecate :see full article: Hecate She is one of the Trinity of the Bal Masqué, entitled as "the Priestess". She also controls the movements of Seireiden, Bal Masqué's base. A small pale girl with white cape and hat　wielding a staff-like Hougu, Trigon, she doesn't speak much. Sydonay seems to care for her a lot. Bel Peol always mentions her having "eternal existence". Her position is very important with respect to what the Bal Masqué plans to do with Reiji Maigo, since she is the one who can take the power of Reiji Maigo and send it out to everything in Seireiden. Hecate is a sad, quiet character, who has taken up the habit of prayer - despite having no one to pray to and despite Bel Peol considering it an odd thing to do - and frequently laments that she is 'empty'. In the light novels, it is implied that Hecate is praying to the Bal Masqué's god, the Ceremonial Snake of the Festival. In contrast to her counterpart in the anime, the light novels depict Hecate as a cold and feared leader that even the entire Bal Masqué itself fear her. She has hobby of trekking in mountain tops, yet she despises mountain climbers who litter her favorite sites, so she slaughters them on sight. She is extremely skilled in combat using Aster, a Power of Unrestraint which shoots energy beams like meteor shower, and is capable in grappling as well which equals to Shana's skill. She has a flute that can summon dragons of blue flame body. She also plays this flute when announcing the end of Seireiden's anchoring. In the anime, Hecate synchronized with Yuji, allowing her to draw on his sense of self to fill the void inside of her. The purpose of this synchronization was more sinister, however; once midnight struck, the Reiji Maigo attempted to restore the power of existence of its bearer. Since Yuji and Hecate were synchronized at the time, Reiji Maigo started pouring out an infinite amount of power in an attempt to fill Hecate's capacity. She is defeated by Yuji when he points out that the memories and feelings Hecate is reveling in are not hers, but his. When he says that Hecate is just as empty as she was before synchronizing, she is forced to face the void that lies inside of her and loses control of the synchronization, Seireiden and herself, requiring Sydonay to save her. In the second season of the anime, the transfer student Fumina Konoe bears an absolute resemblance to Hecate and her growing bond to Yuji has Shana and Yoshida on the edge of uneasiness, which slightly lessens after a study session. In episode fifteen, it is revealed that Fumina is in fact a faux vessel created by Hecate, who had been sent to primarily keep an eye on the Reiji Maigo and seal the Silver should it attempt to escape. Her secondary purpose is to collect her memories of interacting with Yuji and the others. In the last episode of the second season, it seems that the memories and feelings from Fumina Konoe has given Hecate human feelings. This in return, helps Yuji and Shana overcome the Taimei Shihen, leaving a confused Hecate to wonder what has overcome her state of mind. Bel Peol :see full article: Bel Peol She is one of the Trinity of the Bal Masqué, entitled as the "Strategist". Takes the form of a woman with three eyes, but has an eyepatch covering her right eye. A scheming character that would have no qualms in manipulating her unsuspecting subordinates and sending them to die. Apparently she also has a gift for engendering loyalty in her subordinates, such as Vine, as she is capable of inspiring them to perform obviously dangerous tasks on her behalf. Her strategic skills are balanced by a considerable aptitude for combat. Fecor :see full article: Fecor He is a Lord who looks like a feeble middle-aged businessman with stereotypical features of devils, such as horns, a pair of bat's wings and a long tail. He usually acts as a guide of Seireiden, greeting Denizens and Lords at the gate. Being polite and timid, young Denizens like Vine had thought of him as mere guide but in fact, Fecor is Bel Peol's right-hand man, who is in charge of the Seireiden's defense. Despite his looks and behaviour, he uses very powerful and deadly "defensive" Power of Unrestraint called Magnesia, which creates storm of heavy particles. The particles are controlled at Fecor's will, its streams inflict heavy blows upon the enemies in spite of its true purpose as defensive maneuver. They can also be concentrated to form giant objects to crush the enemies. He appeared in Misaki city as Hecate's bodyguard, fending off Flame Hazes away from her with his power. Vine :see full article: Vine He is a Jaeger and a subordinate of Bel Peol. Depicted as a motorcycle-rider, with only his eyes visible due to his bodysuit clothing. He was given a task from her to prevent the exaltation of the new Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite (i.e. Shana). He brought with him the Gordian Knot, which, unbeknownst to him, contained a large-scale destructive Power of Unrestraint and would activated when he perished, to the Tendoukyuu (Palace of Heaven's Road). He was killed and devoured by Tenmoku Ikko. He is also Itou Noizi (novel's illustrator)'s favorite character. Orgon :see full article: Orgon He is a powerful Wanderer and a subordinate of Bel Peol. Depicted with a transparent body in an old-French royal costume; only his hat and mantle are seen. Originally sent on a different mission to search for "Pathfinder" Gaap, another Lord who lost contact for a while (devoured by Tenmoku Ikko) but, after the change of order, joined Vine's search for Tendoukyū (Palace of Heaven's Road). After its whereabout was accidentally revealed by Shiro (Merihim)'s power. His power is to control an army of knights which are as thin as card known as'' Legion''. Like Sabrac, his body is of every knights he controlled; so it is still very difficult to destroy them all at the same time (unlike "Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment" or "Archer of Aurora"). He confronted Wilhelmina and eventually met his fearful doom when facing his old rival, "Rainbow Wings" Merihim, who blew him in a single strike of his Rainbow's Heaven Sword. It is noted that he and Sydonay were the ones who killed the previous "Archer of Aurora" Karl Berwald during the great war. Zarovee :see full article: Zarovee He who looks like an old man with a gentle smile. He can split into five duplicates, each wearing scarves in red, blue, yellow, green, and pink (the colors, numbers and their exaggerated moves are parody of Super Sentai/Power Rangers), though he/they is/are extremely weak, possessing so little power that equals a Torch that neither Yuji nor the Flame Hazes had noticed his/their presence. He/they abducts Yuji by threatening to consume the citizens of Misaki city, in order to lure the Flame Hazes into a trap. But Yuji takes him/them by surprise, destroying one of the duplicates with a fireball along with the hostages under the Seal. Immobilized out of panic, rest of Zarovee were killed off in a matter of moments by Yuji who had wielded the Blutsauger. Bifrons :see full article: Bifrons He is Crimson Denizen with a chimney-like body, insectoid legs and a burning head that resembles a torture device, which makes him look like a giant, disfigured candle. He wraps himself in a treasure tool called Tarnkappe, which grants him the stealth in exchange for speed and mobility. He is skilled in destroying the enemies from a long distance with projectiles made of surrounding rubbles, shot from his cannon-like body. He usually works with Zarovee, making contacts by cellphone. When Yuji prevented their scheme, Bifrons fires upon Shana, only to have the cannonball shot down and get caught in the explosion. He barely survived but Sabrac, who had used him and Zarovee as decoy, forced him to shoot cannonball with full power. Bifrons perished after used all of his power. His Gordian Knot is the main reason why Sabrac survived after the battle with Shana; This Gordian Knot contains the special transportation-type Power of Unrestraint to transport Sabrac to safe place. Kasha :see full article: Kasha He is Crimson Denizen who was introduced in the exclusive chapter Zoetrope from the fifth volume of Shakugan no Shana manga. He was later adapted into the character of Shakugan no Shana Second'.''' His title is "Debris of the Dashing Crook". His existence is described by Shana and Alastor as "of a newborn", since he didn't show any familiarity to the pair. His combat style is utilizing rings in his hand which turn into rings of flame. He calls those rings ''Chorde. Also, he has a pair of wheels on his feet which he uses for increased mobility. In both novel and anime, he was defeated by Shana. |} Category:Characters